It is known to provide a Darlington transistor circuit having a power transistor and a driver transistor, the collector of which is connected to the collector of the power transistor and the emitter of which is connected to the base of the power transistor, and having an initial transistor, the collector of which is connected to the collector of the power transistor and the emitter of which is connected to the base of the driver transistor and the base of which is triggerable by means of an input signal. A Darlington transistor circuit of this general type is already known from FIG. 8 of U.S. Pat. No. 2,663,806, Darlington.